Midoriko
Midoriko (翠子; dt. "Grünes Kind") war eine mächtige Miko, die das Shikon no Tama erschuf, um einen übermächtigen Yōkai zu besiegen und zu versiegeln. Dabei entzog sie nicht nur dem Yōkai, sondern auch sich selbst die Seele, woraus wiederum das Shikon no Tama entstand. Midoriko verkörpert die Reinheit des Shikon no Tama (Naohi). Geschichte Hintergründe Midoriko lebte Jahrhunderte vor den Ereignissen der Serie, während der Heian-Zeit von Japan, als die Shogune als De-facto-Herrscher über den größten Teil von Japan dienten. Als Miko war sie bekannt für ihre enorm starken spirituellen Kräfte, insbesondere für ihre Fähigkeit, die Seelen und Geister von Yōkai zu läutern, wodurch diese völlig machtlos wurden. Es war wegen dieser Fähigkeit, dass Midoriko von Yōkai sowohl gehasst als auch gefürchtet wurde. Tod thumb|left|Midoriko im Kampf mit dem Yōkai. In ihrem letzten Kampf wurde Midoriko von vielen Yōkai überfallen. Dieser Kampf dauerte sieben Tage und Nächte und schließlich nahm ein unbenannter Drachen-Yōkai sie in seinen Kiefer gefangen. Dieser war entstanden, als viele Yōkai einen sterblichen Mann besetzten, der heimlich Midoriko begehrte (nach Art von Naraku). Midoriko, in einem letzten Versuch, den Yōkai zu besiegen, zog seine Seele in ihren Körper und verschmolz sie mit ihrer eigenen Seele, um dann beide gleichzeitig zusammen mit ihrem Herzen auszustoßen. Sowohl der Yōkai als auch Midoriko starben, aber ihre Seelen verbanden sich, um das Shikon no Tama zu bilden. Die Seelen von Midoriko und dem Yōkai blieben im Juwel gefangen und kämpften seitdem weiter. In der letzten Szene des Kampfes ist zu sehen, dass Midoriko, welche das Licht des Juwels verkörpert, sich selbst im bösen Teil des Juwels frei bewegen kann, während ihr mächtiger Feind dasselbe in dem guten Teil nicht tun kann, da er sofort geläutert würde, weil er in diesem Bereich nicht mehr durch die Dunkelheit geschützt ist. Handlung thumb|Midorikos mumifizierter Körper in der Höhle. Obwohl viele Jahre vergangen waren, existierte ihr Körper (in kristallisierter Form im Anime, als Mumie im Manga) im Dorf der Dämonenjäger. Sie wurde zum ersten Mal gesehen, als Sango der Gruppe erklärte, wie das Juwel erschaffen wurde. Sie machte einen Cameoauftritt, bei dem sie Myōga rettete (aber vielleicht hat Myōga sich das auch einfach eingebildet). Midorikos Seele wurde später von Kikyō gerufen, um ihre Miasmawunden von Naraku zu läutern, nachdem sie sich wieder geöffnet hatten. Kikyō dachte sich (da sie beide Miko waren, die gegen Yōkai kämpften und wollten, dass das Juwel geläutert wird), dass sie beide ähnliche Seelen haben und dass Midoriko Kikyō deshalb helfen würde. Nachdem Kikyōs Wunden erfolgreich von Midorikos Macht geheilt wurden, konnte Midoriko (aus Kikyō heraus) mächtige Bannkreise errichten, um Inu Yashas Gruppe daran zu hindern, Kikyō und Kohaku zu folgen (der wegen seinem Juwelensplitter zu Naraku gehen sollte). Midoriko begann, ihren Willen auf Kōgas Splitter zu übertragen und hielt regelmäßig seine Beine davon ab, sich zu bewegen, damit er von seinen Feinden, wie Mōryōmaru und Naraku, gefangen werden konnte, um sie bei Berührung der Splitter dann zu läutern. Bei Kikyōs letztem Kampf mit Naraku läuterte Midoriko Kōgas Splitter aus der Ferne, damit Naraku, wenn er ihn im Kampf gefangen nimmt, die geläuterten Splitter aufnimmt und Kikyō dann ihren Teil tun und das Juwel und Naraku sofort läutern kann. thumb|Midoriko versucht, Naraku über Kōgas Splitter zu läutern. Doch Naraku bemerkte den Effekt, den die Reinheit von Kōgas Splittern auf seinen Körper hatte, sogar als er ihn nur leicht berührte. Dies gab ihm Grund genug, sein Juwel in Kikyō zu verstecken, so dass er, wenn er die Splitter vollständig aufnähme, nicht geläutert würde, was leider funktionierte. Da Kikyōs endgültiger Plan besiegt war und sie in Narakus Händen starb, schien der Plan gescheitert zu sein. Bis auf das kleine Licht im Juwel und Kohakus Splitter, der noch übrig war. Epilog thumb|left|Der "endlose" Kampf wurde beendet (Anime). Als Inu Yasha das Juwel betrat, sah er schließlich Midoriko selbst und beobachtete, wie sie ihm half, eine große Menge von Yōkai zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen, die den Yōkai des Shikon no Tama bildeten. Anschließend verschwand Midoriko und kehrte nicht mehr zurück. Im Manga löste der Wunsch des Yōkais, der von Naraku geäußert wurde, für immer ihre Seele auf, um den Platz für Kagome zu reservieren. Nach ihrem Verschwinden erzählten die Yōkai Inu Yasha, dass Midorikos Kampf mit ihnen seit Hunderten von Jahren, seit der Geburt des Shikon no Tama, andauerte, und dass Kagome ihn hier aus fortsetzen würde. Sobald das Licht erlöschte, erschien sofort ein großes Spinnennetz mit Narakus toter Seele. Dann wurde Inu Yasha ihr wahrer Nachfolger im Kampf gegen den Yōkai. In der Anime-Version stattdessen, nachdem Kagome ihren Wunsch geäußert hat, das Juwel zu zerstören und auch seinen Plan, den Yōkai und Midoriko durch Naraku und sich selbst zu ersetzen, zu beenden, hörte Midoriko schließlich auf, zu kämpfen und verschwand zusammen mit den Yōkai, die sie bekämpfte und sie durfte weiter ins Jenseits gehen. Stärken & Fähigkeiten thumb|Midorikos Erscheinungsbild. *'Enorme spirituelle Kraft': Midoriko ist vielleicht die mächtigste Miko der gesamten Serie, die extrem hohe spirituelle Kraft, Stärke und Energie besitzt, da sie die Reinheit im Shikon no Tama darstellt. Ihre Kraft war angeblich größer als die jedes Priesters/jeder Priesterin und jedes Generals zu ihrer Zeit. Tatsächlich hatte Kikyō speziell danach gestrebt, Midorikos Seele zu erhalten, um Naraku aufgrund der starken Kräfte, die sie über das Shikon no Tama besaß, vollständig zu läutern. **'Beeinflussung des Shikon no Tama': Da Midoriko das Gute und die Reinheit des Shikon no Tama verkörpert, hat sie Einfluss und Kontrolle über das Juwel und seine Splitter, welche auf die Welt der Lebenden ausgeübt werden kann, obwohl sie schon lange gestorben ist. Ihr Einfluss auf das Juwel war so groß, dass die kollektive Macht der Ahnen der Wolfsyōkai nur vorübergehend ihre Kontrolle über Kōgas Juwelensplitter aufheben konnte. **'Enorme Läuterungskraft': Ihre Läuterungsskräfte sollen in der Lage sein, Hunderte bis Tausende von Yōkai auf einmal zu läutern, und besitzen größere Stärke als die jedes anderen Priesters/jeder anderen Priesterin. Ihre Kräfte konnten Narakus Miasma vollständig läutern, als Kikyō die Seele von Midoriko in sich aufnahm, um die Miasmawunden zu heilen, die Naraku ihrem Körper zufügte, während Kagomes Läuterung sie nur vorübergehend heilen konnte. **'Bannkreis': Midoriko hat die Fähigkeit, sehr mächtige Bannkreise zu schaffen. Obwohl sie innerhalb des Shikon No Tama war, konnte sie immer noch den Bannkreis am Eingang der Höhle aufrechterhalten (nur im Anime), in der das Shikon no Tama erschaffen wurde. Ihr Bannkreis kann sogar dem roten Tessaiga (nur im Manga) problemlos standhalten. Der Bannkreis in ihrer Höhle ist auch in der Lage, jeden rauszuwerfen, der ein selbstsüchtiges Verlangen nach dem Juwel ausstrahlt. Dies wurde gezeigt, als Inu Yasha damit prahlte, das Juwel zu erlangen, um ein vollwertiger Yōkai zu werden, was ihn dazu brachte, aus der Höhle geworfen zu werden. Dies wurde wiederum von Shippō als Midorikos Version des Osuwari! bezeichnet. thumb|Midoriko erschafft das Shikon no Tama. **'Shikon': Midorikos furchterregendste und mächtigste Fähigkeit war es, die Shikon (vier Seelen) eines Gegners aus dessen Körper zu treiben. Der Geist besteht aus den vier Seelen von Naohi (直霊): Aramitamita (魂魂, Mut), Nigimitama (和魂, Freundschaft), Kushimitama (奇魂, Weisheit) und Sakimitama (幸魂, Liebe). Midoriko enthielt diese vier Geister in ihrer maximalen und ausgewogenen Form, was ihr die Fähigkeit gab, die Seele aller Geschöpfe auszutreiben und zu läutern. Sie benutzte diese Fähigkeit hauptsächlich bei Yōkai, was diese machtlos machte. Es war auch diese Fähigkeit, mit der Midoriko den Yōkai des Shikon no Tama besiegte und das Juwel schuf. thumb|Midoriko bekämpft Horden von Yōkai. *'Meisterhafte Schwertkämpferin': Aufgrund der endlosen Kämpfe und Kriege, die sie erlebt hatte, war Midoriko eine geschickte Schwertkämpferin geworden, die mit einem einzigen Schlag eine Vielzahl von Yōkai abwehren konnte. Ihre Schwertkünste führten (entsprechend den Überlieferungen) dazu, dass sie die Stärke und die Kraft von einhundert Samurai hatte. *'Enorme Ausdauer': Midoriko hatte eine extrem hohe Ausdauer, da sie viele Yōkai (die alle zu einem einzigen Yōkai verschmolzen waren) sieben Tage und sieben Nächte ohne jede Pause bekämpfen konnte. Es wurde sogar gezeigt, dass sie ihn besiegen konnte, nachdem sie ihren linken Arm verloren hatte und von seinen Tentakeln mit wenig Reaktion aufgespießt wurde. Waffen *'Samurairüstung': Midoriko trug eine Samurairüstung über ihrer Mikokleidung, als sie gegen die vielen Yōkai kämpfte, die schließlich zu einem Drachenyōkai. Dennoch schien sie nur eine Brustplatte, die Schulterplatten und den Rockteil der Rüstung zu tragen. *'Schwert': Sie trug ein großes Schwert als Hauptwaffe bei sich. Das Schwert selbst schien keine besonderen Fähigkeiten zu haben, außer dass es ein exzellentes Medium für ihre spirituellen Kräfte war. **'Läuterungsschlag': Midoriko konnte dem Schwert ihre starken spirituellen Kräfte zuführen, die es ermöglichten, Hunderte von Yōkai mit einem Schlag zu läutern. Manga vs. Anime thumb|Kirara steht bei Midoriko (nur im Anime). *Es wird im Anime angedeutet, dass Kirara an Midorikos Seite gekämpft hat, während im Manga keine solchen Andeutungen gemacht wurden. *Im Anime können Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippō, Miroku und Myōga die Höhle nicht betreten und sie können nur hinein kommen, nachdem Sango ihnen erzählt hat, wie. Im Manga sind sie in der Lage, ohne sie hinein zu gehen. *Im Manga war Midorikos Gesicht zu ihren Lebzeiten nicht zu sehen. *Im Manga hat Midorikos mumifizierter Körper ein stark verfallenes Erscheinungsbild, im Anime sieht es fast so aus, als wäre sie erst vor Kurzem gestorben. *Im Manga sieht man am Ende der Rückblende, welche die Kreation des Shikon no Tama zeigt, dass neben dem besagten Juwel auch Midorikos Herz aus ihrem Körper gestoßen wurde. Trivia *Midoriko lebte wahrscheinlich zwischen 1203 und 1333, als die Shogune und ihre Shikken-Regenten auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht waren. *Obwohl sie für die gesamte Geschichte von InuYasha verantwortlich ist (sie war für die Existenz des Shikon no Tama verantwortlich), spielt sie in der eigentlichen Geschichte eine eher untergeordnete Rolle. *Im vierten Film, Fire on the Mystic Island, sieht die Kleidung, die die falsche Kikyō trägt, Midorikos Kleidung sehr ähnlich. *Midoriko ist die einzige Priesterin in der Geschichte, die mit einem Schwert gezeigt wird (abgesehen von Kikyōs Klon aus dem vierten Film). *Obwohl die beiden Frauen von den Anime-Künstlern ähnlich gezeichnet sind, wird Inu Yashas Mutter Izayoi im dritten Film als Prinzessin (Tochter eines Daimyō) offenbart, die sich in Inu Yashas Vater verliebt hat. Es wird vermutet, dass sie an natürlichen Ursachen gestorben ist, und es wird in Inu Yashas Erinnerungen gezeigt, dass sie ihn zumindest für einen Teil seiner Kindheit an einem feudalen Hof aufgezogen hat. Nach allen Berichten war sie eine sanfte Seele und in keinster Weise dafür gerüstet, Yōkai zu bekämpfen wie Midoriko. Das Shikon no Tama soll schon vor der Geburt von Inu Yasha seit Jahrhunderten existiert haben und wurde durch Midorikos Tod geschaffen. Izayoi starb erst nach der Geburt von Inu Yasha, wie im dritten Film deutlich gezeigt wird. Daher ist jede Ähnlichkeit mit Midoriko auf physischer Ebene einfach Zufall. *Wenn das Shikon no Tama von einer Miko, einem Exorzisten, Hōshi oder Priester rein gehalten wird, erhält es durch Naohi/das Gute, welches von Midoriko vertreten wird, eine zartrosa Farbe, was wiederum bedeutet, dass sie über Magatsuhi, das Böse im Shikon no Tama, siegt. en:Midoriko es:Midoriko ms:Midoriko zh:翠子 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Miko & Hōshi